darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixtren Wallonis
Ixtren Wallonis was a notorious pirate born before the Clone Wars. He took naturally to the life of pirating at a young age and was active during the Clone Wars, The Empire Era, The New Republic Era, and during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Through his long career he had built up a private fleet of pirate vessels captained by his various lieutenants. It was during the Yuuzhan Vong War that he gained his fame by siding with the New Republic and commiting his forces against the extragalactic threat. History Concord Dawn (~100 BBY - 86 ABY) Ixtren was born on the Mandalorian world of Concord Dawn inot a family of simple farmers. Unlike many of his childhood friends, Ixtren was not raised as a Mandalorian, though beleifs and values did affect him. He was educated in a small school and in his free time was taught the ways of farming by his father. However the bland agricultural life did not suit Ixtren and at the age of fourteen, he snuck onto a freighter and left the planet behind, never once looking back. Early Years (84 BBY- 22 BBY) During his teenage years, Ixtren managed to learn the trade of the space freighters. He served on various crews and earned a hard living in exchange for seeing numerous worlds. Though he was young, he worked hard, and no one every questioned his age. Yet this hard earned peaceful life did not last long as one of the ships he was on was attacked by pirates. Upon seeing the boy, the pirates took pity and spared him. The pirate captain took a special interest to him and raised him as his protege. Thus Ixtren came to adulthood as pirate, seasoned in the trade, and hardened to a life of mobility and insecurity. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) By the time the Clone Wars began, Ixtren was all ready 78 years young. Yet despite his old age, he still had a magnetic charisma that brought out astounding loyalty among his crews. Many of his men had formed careers of their own, but they always maintained ties with their captain. As such, Ixtren managed a large network of pirates and from time to time offered their services as mercenaries. During the Clone Wars, Ixtren''s fleet was hired by the Separatists, and he devoted his resources to commerce raiding of Republic vessels. Upon working with the Techno Union and their vast army of droids, Ixtren recognized the value of these mechanical slaves. When the war ended with the Empire''s victory, Ixtren took a large amount of Separatist''s droids with him and retreated to the Outer Rim. Back to Pirating (19 BBY-26 ABY) After the Clone Wars, Ixtren went back to pirating and his vast fleet splintered off to their various hunting grounds. He occasionally hired out a small portion of his fleet to various groups for short term contracts. During the Rebellions, he launched a few raids against Imperial convoys, and later, he did the same against the Republic, this time in the employ of Grand Admiral Thrawn. But as the years went on, and the galactic wars subsided, he returned more and more to lacodasically sojourns of pirate ambushes. Though strained through distance, he still kept in touch with his old lieutenants. His long years of life accorded him with a certain amount of financial security. It seemed life for him was finally begining to settle down. Yuuzhan Vong War (26 ABY-) When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy, Ixtren was caught with a combination of surprise and curiosity. Soon after the formation of the Peace Brigade, Ixtren offered the services of a portion of his fleet. It wasn't long before he was face-to-face with the Vong themselves. His first mention with the extragalactic invaders was anything but typical. Upon learning that the aliens enjoyed self-sacrifice and pain, Ixtren knelt before a Yuuzhan Vong commander and cut off one of his ears in a pledge of service. The sacrifice earned merit with the commander, and he accepting the infidel's allegiance. After that, Ixtren and a handful of his ships operated with the Yuuzhan Vong and the Peace Brigade in some of the early battles of the war including Bilbringi, Hapes, and Kashyyyk. However Ixtren's allegiance was never what it truly appeared. After Kashyyyk, he broke his ties with the Peace Brigade and the Yuuzhan Vong, and revealed that his intent was merely to learn the ways of his enemy. Afterwards he traveled to Mrykr in hopes of finding living weapons of his own which might give him the edge over the Vong. Fate then brought him into battle at Kuat. It was there that he had another run in with the Peace Brigade General Bombosa. Though Bombosa lost the battle, he managed to hijack Ixtren's ship and forced them to head to Dathomir. Reluctantly Ixtren had no choice, as the Gungan had the assistance of a Hunter-Killer droid and the Force. Yet the Gungan's luck ran out in Dathomir, and Ixtren was able to turn the tables. Using a safety feature built into the bridge of his ship, the "Death's Head," Ixtren was able to retake control and incapacitate Bombosa and his droid. Not long afterwards they had a run in with a psychotic Bothan Jedi, a compteting pirate lord, and a renegade Sith. Some how Ixtren managed to survive it all and decided on some rest. After some R&R, Ixtren and the Death's Head ended up on Coruscant. It was there that Ixtren finally decided to pool in his entire fleet and make a united stand against the Yuuzhan Vong. Personality and Traits Ixtren is an eccentric and wily old general well past his retirement. He has a love for money and a passion for the chaotic, which makes him highly unpredictable. Ixtren's Fleet *''Death's Head'': Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser -Captain Ixtren Wallonis -Executive Officer (XO) Bido/Beldo (blue furred Squib) -Security Chief Creptin (Dashade Shadowkiller) -Tactical Officer - Mercedes Harrington -Chief Navigation Officer - Lt. Warno (young Correllian, smooth faced, blond hair)-Chief Engineer - Colly *''Drunken Duke'': Invincible-class dreadnaught -Captain 'Dutch' Danka *''Nimitz Revenge'': Kandosii-type dreadnaught -Captain Illuka *''Sunduster'' -Captain Eexis *Starbanger *Lame Mando *Iron Pinky *Imp Eater *Star Fryer Behind the Scenes Ixtren's legacy has gone beyond the canonical realm of the Darkness Eras and into the highly comical and outlandish region known as the 'What If's.' It is there that Ixtren has earned his name as the Old Hutt Lover and many other notorious nick names. His name has also been used in the Crescendo Era by the Mandalore, though it is unknown whether Ixtren Walonis inspired any canonical inspiration.